


Nightmare

by LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik (Larrymalecheronstairs)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymalecheronstairs/pseuds/LarryMalecThorkiStannerCherik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a nightmare. Thankfully Thor is always there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thorki drabble, might write more in this verse :),tell me what you think on my tumblr screw-page-511 thanks for reading!

Loki pulled against his shackles futilely as his elder brother was dragged into the room, fighting against the shadowy men who held him prisoner. Fed up, one struck him on the head and his whole body went completely limp. Loki let out a strangled cry of horror and began pulling desperately at the chains, tears forming in his fern-green eyes. The men threw his brother's body on the table and spread his arms and legs, shackling then to the sides. The men then backed away and stood silently against the far wall. In the deathly quiet room, a pair of footsteps was heard approaching the door. Loki stared at it in fright as the door was flung open and a masked man wearing a dark purple cape stepped into the dim room with a grim smile. He strolled towards Thor's bound body and stroked over it once before pulling out a knife and raising it over his heart.

Loki awoke from the horrifying dream with a yelp. He sat up, wide eyed, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to escape the hold of his blankets. The fourteen year old scrambled out of bed and flung open his bedroom door desperately before running down the corridor to his seventeen year old brothers room. He froze in the doorway at the sound of his brothers annoyed groan.   
"What the fuck is it now Loki? It's three o clock in the fucking morning!"  
Loki winced and stared down at his feet.   
"I- I-" he swallowed "I had a nightmare." His voice was practically inaudible but of course Thor heard. His face immediately softened and he beckoned Loki over.   
"Come under, do you wanna talk about it?"  
Loki shook his head, his shoulder length black hair flicking over his face before he brushed it back with a delicate hand. He slipped under the covers and cuddled up to Thor's comforting safe warmth, his fears reassured.


End file.
